triadnetfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of the Galaxy
The Age of Emptiness Before the arrival of the Gods, the whole Multiverse was devoid of life. Nobody knows how old the Multiverse actually is, or what happened during the Age of Emptiness. It is presumed that nothing of note occurred in the endless billions of years when the Multiverse was without life. The Age of Life Around 6 billion years ago, the Gods arrived in the Multiverse. If they just appeared or if they came from somewhere outside of the known multiverse is unknown. They were not, strictly speaking, living things, but did express some qualities that would later appear in organisms. The greatest God chose one universe for itself, where it created the first single-celled organisms. The rest of the Gods, amazed by what the other had done, created other single-celled lifeforms in different universes. Slowly but surely, the creations of the greatest God became more complex, eventually developing into becoming plants. The other Gods guided their creations to take a similar path, though they did so more slowly than the Great One, and likewise, when the Great One's creations developed into the first animals, the others guided theirs to become similar. Approximately 10 million years ago, the Great One's children became the first sentient lifeforms. The Age of the Shargaroth These sentient beings developed extremely quickly on their homeworld, first forming primitive communities, then creating permanent settlements, then forming the first countries. Within a few millenia of living like this, constantly developing new technology and science, the beings looked to the stars. The nations peacefully agreed to join together to explore the rest of their universe, and decided on a common name for themselves: the Shargaroth, meaning 'the Enlightened'. The united Shargaroth explored and settled the area around their homeworld within a mere 500 years of uniting, and, once they chose to see what lay behind the intergalactic void, the Great One revealed itself to its children. The Shargaroth acknowledged their creator, and took their place at the feet of the Gods. They soon managed to explore hundreds of galaxies, and the Shargaroth race numbered in the quadrillions. Nevertheless, their society functioned, operating on the core beliefs of Peace, Freedom and Equality for all living things. Eventually, the Shargaroth began to dabble in interuniversal technology, and, in the other universes, found younger, less advanced races than them, such as the Coleopterans, the Drakange and the Mustarins. The Shargaroth left these races to their own devices, allowing them to develop a bit further before absorbing them into the Shargaroth empire. The Demon Wars About 65 millenia ago, certain Shargaroth began to question the empire's values, wanting for a more individualistic way of life that would allow them to be richer and more powerful. The loyalist Shargaroth realised that, to be more powerful, one would have to take advantage of others, which was in direct contradiction to the laws of the empire. The traitors, who would not take any of this, invented a new way of getting what they wanted: war. The civil war caused the empire to be divided in two as the race turned upon itself. The traitors and loyalists scoured whole galaxies of life in their bloody, violent struggle for supremacy. The leader of the loyalists, whose name, age and even gender has been forgotten, appeared to be slowly driving the traitors into defeat. The loyalists were at the brink of winning the war when the loyalist leader began to question the meaning of the war. It found that almost half the Shargaroth race had been killed, while many others were suffering and languishing in terrible conditions. The loyalist leader pondered this for a decade or more, in which the war reached a stalemate. After ten years of pondering the meaning of all this suffering, the leader came to a conclusion: without life, there could be no suffering. In fear, the Gods performed a feat that will never be repeated; they congealed areas of space-time and granted them sentience. This was the creation of the entities known as the Ancients, whose duty it would be to guard the magical energies of the Multiverse. This could not save the Gods, who, as creatures of life, were somehow destroyed by the former loyalist leader. How this was achieved is a subject of much debate among historians, but either way, the leader and its army gained the power to undo all the Gods' creations, naming themselves 'Shargaromalum', the Shargaroth word for 'The Supremely Enlightened'. The leader named itself, fittingly, Godslayer. Godslayer's corruption spread throughout the Shargaroth universe, causing all its inhabitants, Shargaroth, animal, plant or even microbe, to become some form of Shargaromalum, or Demon in the Terran tongue. Under the leadership of Godslayer, the Demons prepared to bring death and destruction to the other universes. With the help of the Ancients, the Drakange, Colyopterans and Mustarin, as well as what was left of the Shargaroth, formed an organisation called the Triad, named so because of the three values that were at its core: Peace, Freedom and Equality. The headquarters of the Triad was a grand fortress on the world of Skarrabox, homeworld of the Drakange and Colyopterans. It was equipped with the most advanced technology developed by the Triad races and garrisoned by expertly trained troops. If the fortress were ever to fall, it would take millions of Demons with it. Godslayer's rampage scoured a whole universe of life, and killed many, many creatures in other universes too. By the time the Triad began to intervene, Godslayer had already killed two-thirds of all life in the universe. One thousand years after the Triad was formed, however, it launched a full-scale attack on Godslayer's armies that were attacking the primitive world of Pluthinar. It was the first of many battles, and the first to prove that the Demons could be stopped. At a great cost in life, Pluthinar was saved. However, only a tiny portion of the Demonic army had been destroyed. Godslayer, realising the threat that the Triad posed, gathered its armies for a grand invasion of Skarrabox. When Godslayer struck, the Triad was not prepared. Only the first wave of Godslayer's army already consisted of billions of Demons, and, though the Triad defended their fortress valiantly, killing more than twenty Demons for every Triad soldier that fell, they were greatly outnumbered and had to retreat. Skarrabox was abandoned to the Shargaromalum, and the Triad had suffered an unmitigated defeat. When the Triad regrouped on Musta, it appeared that many of the Colyopterans had been infected with a mysterious illness. The Triad tried to contain the disease, but the Demonic virus that caused it was extremely cunning. It had, in fact, infected the whole Colyopteran race, and could kill them at its whim. Thus, it seemed like the Triad were too weak to stop one of its member races from going extinct, whereas in fact they could not have done anything. This caused many to doubt the Triad's might, and they were powerless to defend the rest of the Multiverse while Godslayer rampaged through it. A century later, however, Triad biologists discovered how the Demon virus had killed the Colyopterans. Not only that, they also found out how to use it against the Demons. They managed to return the traces of the virus to what they had been before Godslayer corrupted them, and sent a small spacecraft to unleash it on Godslayer's lair on Skarrabox. The spacecraft was, inevitably, destroyed, but the Demons began to sicken because of the virus. The virus was not as powerful or intelligent as it had been when corrupted, but it managed to weaken Godslayer's personal army and created an ideal scenario for the Triad to launch an attack on Skarrabox. This time, the Demons were unprepared for the attack. The Triad launched a pinpoint strike on Godslayer's fortress, and eradicated many of its bodyguards. Then, Godslayer itself faced the Triad in battle. The Triad had underestimated Godslayer's power, as it could kill hundreds of soldiers with a single swipe of its axe, Godreaver. Nevertheless, the Triad fought on until they realised that maybe it was ot possible to kill Godslayer. While the Triad fought to protect them, the Ancients devised a method of banishing Godslayer back to the Demon Plane. Demonic reinforcements were about to make planetfall when, at the last minute, the Ancients began a series of complex actions, a mixture of magic and science, to bind Godslayer and its army to the Demon Plane. The ritual worked, causing Godslayer and the rest of the Shargaromalum to be banished from the Fifth Universe, to be bound forever to the Demon Plane. The Ancients have hidden the secret to how they banished the Demons, in case foolish Demonologists would try to abuse it. The remaining Triad forces exited Skarrabox immediately, as the magic caused the planet to be deadly and inhospitable, rifts to the Demon plane sucking the unwary into a place of death. The work of the now dead Gods had been safe, but at a great cost; over four-fifths of all life had been exterminated by Godslayer, and the Triad was all but broken. The Age of the Triad After the defeat of the Shargaromalum, the Mustarans returned to their homeworld to rebuild their army and economy, and the Drakange found a new world to inhabit; Skarrapraech. The Triad was brought to a stand-still for a millennium or so as the races rebuilt, but in time, the Drakange and Mustarans chose to rebuild it. New nations, such as the Aelvorian Empire, which, at the time, only encompassed a single solar system, and Iehashtovorkia, a world of intelligent, dynamic creatures, joined the Triad. Soon, it would begin to encompass all spacefaring races, and united them under the banner of Peace, Freedom and Equality. A new, brighter age dawned for the Multiverse. For the continuation of this history, see The Triad, and don't forget to read the Apocalyptica novels when they are released.